Hate and Love
by Shizaya1398
Summary: Shizuo gets forced to go on a blind date with the great Izaya Orihara...this should be interesting!/rated for language/fluffy/funny/Shizaya
1. Stood up

"Shinra I'm going to kill you for this!" Shizuo screamed into the cell phone.

"_Well I figured you would so that's why I called you instead of telling you in person, come on I was just doing it as your friend."_ Shinra said nervously.

"Look I appreciate it that you got me a date but I'm really don't go on blind dates, what's this person's name anyways?"

"…_Izaya Orihara."_

"A guy? I would have thought you would have at least set me up with a girl."

"_Well I've known him from when we were in high school and he was also looking for a date so I told him about you and I showed him a picture of you. He said he would date you so I set up the date with him for you. Tomorrow you're meeting him at Russian Sushi, eight o'clock sharp. "_

"….I don't know about this, I'm not really as smooth on dates as I used to be."

"_I know you're still angry at yourself about what you did to that woman last year, but it really wasn't your fault. Anyway she's already healed and walking around just fine."_

"Shinra I shattered every bone in her left leg."

"_I know…it made it even worse when she dumped you after she came out of her shock coma."_

"Don't remind me…anyway what is this guy like?"

"_Well he's an information broker, makes a lot of money so his apartment is really nice, black hair, skinny, short."_

"That's great but what about his personality?"

"_He's…nice."_

"Just nice?"

"_Uh…he's funny to."_

"That it?"

"_Pretty much….so do you think you could go on a date with him?"_

"…I guess it won't hurt to at least meet him, if things go well I'll think about going on another date with him."

"Great! Remember you have a date with him at eight o'clock at Russian Sushi. You don't have to wear or bring anything special just be casual about it."

"Alright, thanks Shinra."

"Anytime, I hope it goes well!"

* * *

><p>Shizuo looked at his watch that now read eight thirty; Izaya was already a half hour late to their date. The blonde flinched at the thought of his date standing him up; when he was younger he had seen this girl in his class that he really liked. So he got her a really cute plastic ring but when he gave it to her she just threw it at him and laughed at him.<p>

"You're such a freak Shizuo, why on earth would I go out with _you_?" The girl had laughed in his face and told everyone in the whole school. He felt so bad about himself so that's when he bleached his hair blonde. He really didn't want to go through that kind of hurt again, he thought his heart had literally broke in half. Even when Shinra and his younger brother Kasuka had helped him ignore the bullies they still came and laughed at him, so for all of middle school he pretty much staid as far away from his brother and best friend so they wouldn't be bullied for hanging out with him.

After the time on his watch had changed to eight forty-five he decided to go into Russian Sushi and grab something to eat. He expected his date to just be a little late but even after he was finished eating his date was still a no show.

"Fuck this, I'm never dating again. I'd rather die alone then be stood up." Shizuo shoved his hands in his pockets and started to walk home. Apparently he wasn't looking where he was going because he soon collided with a smaller figure, sending the figure to fall on the ground, hard.

"Oh, I'm sorry are you ok?" Shizuo asked as he helped the smaller man to his feet; the man had raven hair, red eyes, a fur trimmed waist jacket, and he was shorter than the blonde.

"it's alright, it's kind of my fault too. I was held up with one of my clients at work and now I'm like an hour late for my blind date." The raven haired man sighed.

"…_wait….blind date?"_ Shizuo thought.

"Um…would your name happen to be Izaya Orihara?"

"The one and only, you must be Shizu-chan right?"

"Uh…yea..nice to meet you…" Shizuo was soon interrupted by the smaller mans velvet lips smashed against his own.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Ok so this is my new 20 chapter or more fanfic! This is also going to be a very fluffy and interesting fanfic! So please review what you think about this first chapter! I love you all! There will be new chapters to this fanfic every few hours! I'm a very fast writer for a 13 year old! Lol<strong>


	2. Strange feeling

Shizuo gasped, allowing Izaya's clever tongue to slip into his mouth and start to massage their tongues together. He felt Izaya grab him by the waist and slam him up against the brick wall behind him; Izaya had slid Shizuo's legs up and wrapped them around his waist, making sure the blonde didn't try to escape him. Shizuo groaned into the kiss and leaned his head down, deepening their kiss. Who knew Izaya was such an amazing kisser? Shizuo sighed when they finally had to break away for air, leaving a thin trail of saliva connecting their lips.

"It's so nice to meet you; I've wanted to meet you all day after seeing your picture." Izaya giggled as he set the blonde down on his feet. Shizuo felt his face grow hot as Izaya starred at him with those ruby eyes.

"T-thanks."

"Sorry about missing our date, I got held up at work."

"It's ok, next time you can pick the date and time. So it won't happen again, I know Shinra kind of just threw out the closest date right?"

"Pretty much…wait..does that mean we're going on another date?" Izaya asked hopefully.

"Yea…this date didn't really count since we didn't even get to each other on the right time…so what day Is good for you?"

"Ah, since I'm my own boss I can get off at any time, so is Saturday at six o'clock good for you? Same place?"

"Sure, that's around the same time I get off work so I don't think it would be a problem. Anyway I have to go now but it was nice to actually meet you."

"It was nice to meet you to Shizu-chan." Shizuo flinched when the brunet gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before walking past him.

"What the fuck is with that nickname, and why the hell did he just practically rape me?...Shinra is a dead man." Shizuo thought as he shoved his hands back in his pockets angrily and started to go back home. That man just made his blood boil with anger…he kind of liked him but it was like a mixture of hate and love. He had never felt that kind of feeling before but for some reason…he wanted to feel it again.

_(Next day)_

* * *

><p>Ok this had to be either the worst or weirdest day of his life. About six gangs had tried to kill him and it wasn't even two o'clock for god sakes! He had torn up most of the town by throwing the men into old building's and each other or ripping out street signs and vending machines. He was exhausted but he did feel like he could take on any gang that was thrown at him. After crushing the last gang with a wave of vending machines he leaned up against one of the building and lit a cigarette.<p>

_Clap, clap, clap_

Shizuo looked next to himself to see Izaya standing there with this evil looking grin spreading across his face.

"Oh, hello again Izaya." Shizuo said as he took another drag form his cigarette.

"I see you handled the gangs I sent after you very well." Izaya said, keeping that grin plastered to his face. Shizuo almost choked on the smoke he was inhaling.

"_You_ sent those guys after me?" Shizuo asked, crushing the poor cigarette in his hand.

"Yep, It's really such a treat to see you rip apart the city. I love watching you get angry over the littlest things." Izaya laughed one of the most twisted and insane laugh Shizuo had ever heard.

"W-what the fuck?"

"Let me try to explain it in a way your little protozoan brain can understand; you see I simply love humans…well in an exception of you of course. The feeling I have for you is a…well I think it would be too hard to explain to _you." _Shizuo felt a wave of anger rush threw his body, seeing that smug little grin on the smaller man's face just drove him off the edge. He grabbed the nearest street sign and ripped it out of its concrete base.

"IIIZZZZZAAAAAYYYYYAAA." Shizuo screamed as he hurled the street sign at the smaller male, Izaya just grinned as the medal object skimmed his face.

"You really have anger issues Shizu-chan." Izaya laughed that twisted laugh again and shot off into one of the alley's with Shizuo close behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Ok so I know I've wrote about one or two OOC Shizaya fanfic but this will not be one of them. I know some people will not even bother with my writing if they see too many OOC Shizaya fanfic even if they're cute. So this one isn't going to be a lot of OOC stuff as you can see from this chapter. So I really hope you like this and if you have anything else to say to me please review and PM me ok?<strong>


	3. Mixed emotions

"IZZZZAAAAYYYYYAAAA get back here!" Shizuo screamed as Izaya turned another corner; he was so close to catching the brunet when…

BAM!

Just as Shizuo turned the corner his face was collided with an unforgiving brick wall. He gasped as his body slammed down onto the dirty asphalt. Shizuo whimpered at the extreme pain he felt in his head; the blonde's eyes widened when he saw blood stain his white bartender's shirt.

"Poor Shizu-chan." Izaya laughed as he held out a hand to help the injured bartender to his feet.

"You…_sneeze_….damn…._sneeze_….flea…_sneeze_." Shizuo was sneezing blood furiously into his hands.

"Hahahahah how cute, I didn't know someone could get so angry they could go into a sneezing fit." Izaya laughed, he reached into his pocket and gave the sneezing blonde a handkerchief.

"Don't think I need to take you to Shinra's for a bloody nose, just keep your head up to make it stop." Izaya said as Shizuo shoved the cloth onto his nose.

"Shut the fuck up flea, now I know why Shinra didn't tell me anything about who you really are. You can just forget about that date." Shizuo said, he turned his back on the brunet and was about to walk away when he heard Izaya sniffle.

"But…Shizu-chan I was just messing around with you…and I really like you….and I really want to go out with you…" Shizuo's eyes widened when he saw Izaya nuzzle his face in his hands and started crying.

"C-come on flea…stop crying."

"_Whimper_…Shizu-chan…_gasp_…doesn't…_gasp_…like..._gasp…_.me…_gasp_…anymore." Izaya cried into his hands.

"Ugh…look Izaya…I guess we could still go on our date…as long as you don't send anymore gang's after me."

"Yay Shizu-chan loves me!" Izaya said jumping up and wrapping around the shocked blonde.

"W-what the hell, you were fake crying?" Shizuo gasped as Izaya started kissing him on the cheek.

"Yep, Hahahahah I didn't think I could manipulate your emotion's again, how cute!" Izaya laughed. He quickly smashed his lips against Shizuo's before the blonde could protest any further; and when he tried Izaya just snuck his tongue into his mouth and slipped it down his throat.

"Damn you." Shizuo mumbled between kisses; he felt it again…that weird hate/love emotion that boiled in the pit of his stomach. He gasped when Izaya suddenly pulled away from their tongue wrestling.

"Well I got to go, but I'll catch you later Shizu-chan." Izaya said skipping away from the disappointed blonde. Shizuo sighed and started back down the alleyway's until he got back to the main part of town. All that running and swapping spit with the brunet was exhausting, he grabbed an orange from the fruit stand that was closest to him and ripped it in half with his bare hands. He ate the orange in about three seconds and started back to Tom-san who he had left on the other street.

Why did that flea make him lose his temper like that, well he always loses his temper but this was an entirely different emotion that he just couldn't put his finger on. Every time he saw the damn man he just felt the erg to kill him and kiss him at the same time.

"_Why him? Why me? Why this damn feeling?"_ Shizuo cursed the damn feeling in his stomach.

* * *

><p>"You actually showed up Shizu-chan!" Izaya said when he saw the blonde waiting for him. Shizuo blushed when he felt Izaya wrap his arms around his waist and kiss him quickly on the cheek.<p>

"So you never told me what your job is?" Izaya said as he pushed another piece of fatty tuna into his mouth.

"I'm a bodyguard; I work of a debt collector."

"Ah yes, his name is Tom right?" Shizuo just nodded.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"I have a younger brother named Kasuka but he's a movie star so he actually goes by the name of Yuhel Hanejima."

"Oh yes I've heard of him, my younger twin sisters Mairu and Kururi are obsessed with him. The only reason the ever visit me is to try to meet him when he's in town." Izaya laughed

"They sound like you…messed up and crazy." Shizuo straightened when he felt Izaya kicked him from under the table.

"You're so mean Shizu-chan." Izaya said giving Shizuo that evil little grin; Shizuo grinned his teeth together and shoved another piece of sushi in his mouth.

"Anything else that's twisted and strange I should know about you?" Shizuo asked starring the other male down.

"No I think you've got all the information on me." Izaya laughed.

After they had finished eating Izaya had pulled Shizuo in the opposite direction of his house and out of Ikebukuro.

"Where are we going?" Shizuo asked as he was pulled down the street.

"You're walking me home." Izaya said cheerfully, snuggling up into the blonde's side.

"If this is another trick flea, you're dead." Shizuo said threw his clenched teeth.

"Aww don't be like that Shizu-chan, we were having such a nice time. I promise not to ruin it by sending another gang after you; that'll be for next week." Shizuo was about to curse the flea out when Izaya reached up and brushed his velvet lips against the blonde's soft ones.

"Yea I love you too." Izaya laughed and Shizuo's face turned bright red.

"Thanks for walking me home Shizu-chan." Izaya said as he unlocked his apartment door.

"No problem, so I guess I'll see you later?" Izaya looked back at the blonde and smiled.

"Sure, next date we should go out to a movie; a new horror movie just came out and I really looking forward to seeing it. "

"That sounds fine." Izaya reached up and kissed Shizuo sweetly on the cheek.

"Goodnight Shizu-chan." Shizuo lingered there for a while before turning around to go home, before going in the elevator he slammed his head against the wall, creating a whole. He just wanted to get that damn feeling out of his stomach.

_"Damn that flea."_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Ok so the sneezing thing and the orange eating thing was asked by one of my reviews so that was for them! Stay tuned for the next chapter!<strong>


	4. Weird Date

"I can't wait to see this movie." Izaya said as the two sat down in the front row of the movie theater. Shizuo looked around to see that the movie theater was full of teenagers and couples; they were probably the only adults there.

"So why did you want to watch this movie again?" Shizuo asked as he placed the tub of popcorn into the brunet's lap.

"I don't know, I thought it would be good; and I like horror movies." Izaya moved closer to the blonde and smiled when the lights turned off in the room.

"_What's with this guy?"_ Shizuo thought when Izaya started giggling when everyone else started screaming.

"This doesn't scare you at all does it?" Shizuo whispered to the laughing informant.

"Not really…but I could be scared if you want me to be Shizu-chan." Izaya quickly wrapped his arms around Shizuo and buried his face in the blonde's shoulder.

"H-hey, what are you doing?" Shizuo felt his face grown hot when Izaya started rubbing his head against his shoulder.

"I'm scared." Izaya starred up at the bodyguard with shinning ruby eyes. That look gave Shizuo a rush of that feeling again, he grinded his teeth together but decided to just play the damn flea's game. He wrapped an arm around the smaller male and hugged him tightly to his side.

"Shizu-chan is so sweet." Izaya couldn't help but laugh when the killer on the movie screen sliced one of the people in half. Shizuo bent his head down and pressed his lips against the shell of the brunet's ear.

"You're so sick in the head." Shizuo whispered, sending a chill down Izaya's spine. He tilted his head up and gave Shizuo a quick kiss on the lips.

"You just figured that out?" Izaya whispered back.

"That was a funny movie don't you think Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked as he skipped ahead of the blonde; Shizuo just rolled his eyes and nodded.

"I forgot to tell you, my sisters came for another visit since your brother in town again. I was wondering if you wanted to come to my house and meet them, I've told them about you and they really want to meet you."

"Oh…sure I guess so." He gasped when Izaya grabbed his hand and pulled him forward towards his house.

* * *

><p><em>(Izaya's house)<em>

"Iza-nii is home!" Mairu said jumping off her brother's couch to go tackle her older sibling. Izaya pushed Shizuo in front of him and grinner evilly.

"Mairu and Kururi this is my boyfriend Shizu-chan." Izaya said sitting Shizuo down on the couch next to Kururi. The twins started showering the blonde with questions about Kasuka.

"I have to finish a few more things for work; you guys keep each other company." Izaya laughed over his shoulder and went to go sit at his desk.

"So you're Kasuka's brother right? Do you think you could introduce us to him? Please Shizu-chan! Please please please!" Mairu said shaking the blonde furiously.

"Hahahahah, sorry about that Shizu-chan I needed them to annoy someone else while I worked." Izaya laughed after his sisters had left to go find Kasuka. Shizuo was exhausted after fighting off Izaya's sisters and was already half asleep on Izaya's couch.

"Hey if you're tired you can just spend the night here." Shizuo's eyes shot open when he felt Izaya wrap an arm around him and place a hand on his lap.

"Uh…thanks for the offer but I really need to go, I have bills to pay at home and I need to take a shower before I got to bed." Shizuo said jumping to his feet.

"You can take a shower here, and pay your bills tomorrow." Izaya said, he stood up and wrapped his arms tightly around the other male's waist.

"Sorry, I really have to go." Shizuo un-wrapped the brunet's arms and quickly walked over to the front door. He didn't want to feel that…feeling…and longer then he needed to.

"Hm…well maybe another time." Izaya leaned back to watch Shizuo walk out of the door.

"Yea sure I'll see you later." Shizuo called over his shoulder. He walked out of the building as fast as he could, even after he was almost to his apartment he was still thinking about that damn flea.

"Damn flea…I hope you die." Shizuo thought to himself as he continued to walk to his apartment. He thought that maybe if the flea was dead he wouldn't feel that strange feeling anymore. At the thought of the brunet actually died he felt another feeling in his stomach, a feeling of…guilt? Why would he feel guilty if Izaya died? And what was this damn feeling he always had whenever he saw the damn informant.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I'm in my lazy stage so yea a new chapter will be put up tomorrow instead of like five minutes! HAHAHA sorry! I hoped this chapter was good, get ready for the next. BTW in this chapter I tried to capture some of Izaya's dark side and seductive side! I hope it worked! See you in the next chapter!<strong>


	5. Wakeing up

"Shizu-chan! Wake up you lazy blonde." Izaya said pounding his fists on Shizuo's apartment door. When after about a minute the bodyguard didn't answer Izaya decided to pick the lock. After he had got the door open he skipped into the apartment and started looking around.

"_Considering how many jobs you wet threw I surprised your apartment looks this nice."_ Izaya thought to himself as he headed towards Shizuo's room. He quietly opened the door and peered in to see Shizuo curled up and wrapped in a blanket cocoon. Izaya laughed under his breath and started to pick up Shizuo's discarded clothes that he didn't even bother to put in the hamper. After he was done tiding up the messy blonde's room he backed up a few feet before taking a running start and jumping onto Shizuo. Before Shizuo could analyze what had just happened they had both bounced off of the bed and onto the carpeted floor.

"Good morning Shizu-chan!" Izaya said who was now lying under the larger male; Shizuo looked down and gasped when he saw he was on top of Izaya….wait…_on top_…of …_IZAYA!_

"IZZZAAAAYYYYYAAA what the fuck are you doing in my room?" Shizuo screamed as he jumped off of the brunet.

"I don't know, I wanted to wake you up." Izaya said as he pulled himself up off of the floor; Izaya looked the blonde up and down and grinned.

"Nice boxers." Shizuo looked down and gasped when he saw the only think he was wearing was a pair of red boxers. He quickly grabbed his blanket from his bed and wrapped it around his waist.

"How'd you get in here anyway? The door was locked." Izaya stepped forward and started trying to pull of the blonde's blanket.

"I picked the lock." Izaya laughed as he tried to get Shizuo half naked again; he gasped when Shizuo grabbed the collar of his shirt and threw him on the floor.

"Why am I not surprised that you could do that?" Shizuo said shaking his head angrily.

"Aw is it so wrong to break into your house while you're sleeping and rape you without you knowing?" Izaya asked batting his eyelashes innocently at the bodyguard.

"Y-you what?" Shizuo screamed

"Hahahahah I'm kidding Shizu-chan, I am your boyfriend so I'm aloud you break into your house." Izaya laughed.

"Again he calls me his damn boyfriend." Shizuo thought in disgust.

"Would you get out so I can get dressed?" Shizuo said through clenched teeth; Izaya grinned that evil grin and nodded.

"I'll make you breakfast Shizu-chan." Izaya called over his shoulder before closing the door behind him. Shizuo quickly looked at his alarm clock to see that he still had an hour before he had to meet Tom. After taking a nice hot shower and getting into his bartenders uniform his brother had given him he sighed and went into the kitchen; not really wanting to face the informant.

"I made you pancakes Shizu-chan." Izaya said nodding to a stack of pancakes smothered in syrup and butter. Shizuo glared at the informant who had his back turned to him as he washed the pan he was using.

"Thanks flea." Shizuo mumbled under his breath.

"So why the erg to break into my apartment and attack me while I was sleeping?" Shizuo asked as he stuffed a piece of pancake in his mouth.

"First of all I didn't "attack you" per say, and I have a lot of clients to meet with today so we won't be able to meet up today. Oh but don't worry I sent you some…"play mates" for later, so you'll think of me." Izaya said winking at the blonde.

"You damn flea." Shizuo picked up the table ready to throw it at the informant.

"I thought you hated violence Shizu-chan? I wouldn't throw that at me if I was you, I don't think you can afford another one." Izaya said grinning evilly at the angry blonde. Shizuo growled but obeyed and put the poor table back onto the floor. Izaya grinned and wrapped his arms around Shizuo's waist.

"Protozoan." Izaya laughed insanely again, making Shizuo feel as if the veins in his head were going to pop.

"Why do I put up with you?" Shizuo mumbled as he wrapped his arms around the brunet's waist and leaned his forehead against Izaya's.

"Because if you don't then I can always just stalk you!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Yea this was a pointless chapter but I do love reviews! Oh and this chapter really isn't as pointless because in the next chapter….well…let me just say that something…bad is going to happen that effects the rest of this wonderful fanfic (if I do say so myself). Yea spoiler! Hahahahah so please review because I love reviews! and sorry for takeing so long to upload this!<strong>


	6. Doubt

"_Just relax Shizu-chan." Izaya said as he handcuffed Shizuo's hands to the bed's headboard._

"_L-let me go flea, I changed my mind." Shizuo said thrashing his head around, trying to get the blindfold off of his eyes._

"_You can't change your mind; I just want to make you feel good Shizu-chan." Shizuo swallowed hard as he felt Izaya's hand heading towards his…_

"What the fuck." Shizuo gasped out of his dream, he looked around his pitch black room then over at his digital clock that read 2:36am. He ran his fingers threw his bleach blonde hair that was now sticking to his face. He had been having these weird dreams ever since he had met the damn flea. He had thought about breaking up with Izaya but somehow he was always stopped by that weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. It was between loving the brunet and not standing the sight of him…it was…weird.

"Maybe I should break up with him…" Shizuo though, he grabbed his cell phone from the nightstand and flipped it open, shinning light on his pale face. He stared at Izaya's number for a while, his thumb hovering over the send button. Something deep inside of him made him press the send button and put the phone up to his ear. It rang only a few times before he heard Izaya pick up the phone.

"Hn…hello?" Izaya asked tiredly into the phone.

"Uh…hello flea."

"Oh Shizu-chan, why are you calling me so late?.. Hahahahah did you miss me?" Izaya said in a more cheerful tone.

"You wish…I actually wanted to tell you something."

"Yes let me guess you're going to say that you love me right? I love you to protozoan; anyway I need my beauty sleep so I'll talk to you tomorrow. Don't worry I won't pick your lock this time, I found out where you hid your spare key! Goodnight Shizu-chan." Shizuo sighed and put his cell phone back on the nightstand. He sat there in the dark trying to think of what to do next; call the flea back or just go back to sleep. He just shrugged it off and went back to sleep, thinking he would deal with it in the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update! Yea I know this is a really short chapter but I just had to make it for the suspense! Sooooooo I hope you liked it and get ready for the next chapter which Is going to blow your little fan mind! <strong>


	7. Break up

"Shizu-chan I'm here, hurry and get up I made you breakfast." Shizuo heard his insane boyfriend yell from the kitchen. He slowly opened his eyes and slid out of the bed; at least the flea didn't jump on him this time. Shizuo thought of how to break up with the flea as he pulled on his white bartender's shirt. He didn't think the flea would actually cry about it but he didn't want to make him all upset; Shizuo was never really good at breaking up with people…mostly because they usually broke up with him instead.

"Good morning Shizu-chan." Izaya said as the blonde emerged from his room and came into the kitchen. He gasped when Izaya suddenly grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss. He really wanted to kiss Izaya; well mostly because he was an amazing kisser; but it would be even more awkward when he dumped him.

"Hn…look flea, I have to tell you something important." Shizuo said finally pulling away from Izaya's mouth and tongue.

"What is it Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked smiling "innocently" at the blonde.

"….I want to break up." There was a long silence after Shizuo said that; Izaya's smile had quickly faded and his lip quivered at the sound of those words.

"But...why?" Izaya finally asked.

"I just…I don't know, I just don't want to date you anymore." Shizuo said now getting a little angry; Izaya pushed past the blonde and ran out of the room. Shizuo flinched when he heard the apartment door slam shut. He sighed and sat down to the breakfast Izaya had made for him, the feeling he always had when he was around the informant was now shooting threw his whole body.

"_What have I done?"_ Shizuo thought as he ran his fingers threw his bleached hair.

* * *

><p>(Later that night)<p>

Shizuo shoved his hands in his pocket and he started to walk home, he was sure the flea must have gotten over it by now. He gasped and quickly looked back in one of the ally ways seeing a familiar face pressed up against another. Izaya was _kissing _another man!

"He got over me that quickly? THAT BASTARD!" Shizuo shot at the both of them; he grabbed the other male off of Izaya and threw him 50ft away from the ally. He then grabbed the nearest vending machine in his arms.

"Shizu-chan I…" Izaya was interrupted when a vending machine slammed into his body. Shizuo gasped and quickly ran over to the now crushed information broker.

"I-Izaya are you ok?" Shizuo asked kneeling down next to him and holding him in his arms.

"Hnn…who are you?" Izaya asked looking up at the blonde with a confused exspression plaster across his face.

"Izaya stop playing around, it's me, Shizuo."

"Who's Izaya?" The brunet asked again.

"Oh shit…." Shizuo thought

"Um…what's your name?" The blonde asked the smaller male.

"...I don't know."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: UH OH! Poor Izaya lost his memory hahahahahah get ready for the next chapter! Sorry this chapter was so short! <strong>


	8. Finally

"Is the memory loss permanent?" Shizuo had asked his child hood friend, he looked down at Izaya's bandaged up head.

"I don't think so, he'll have a pretty bad headache for a while but I don't know when his memory will come back it; could take a couple days or a couple weeks."

"I'll take him back to his apartment, maybe he'll remember it."

"That's a good idea but try not to force his memory back, you should probably show him a few family photos and do some things you two were doing before he lost his memory."

"Alright, come on Izaya lets go home." Shizuo said to the brunet; Izaya didn't move an inch.

"Izaya get up, we're going home now." Shizuo said again, Izaya looked at the blonde with a confused expression on his face.

"Oh is that me?" Izaya asked standing up from the couch.

"Yea." Shizuo grabbed the brunet wrist and started leading him out of the apartment.

"Thanks weird scientist guy." Izaya said over his shoulder, waving goodbye to Shinra.

* * *

><p><em>(Izaya's house)<em>

"What's your name again?" Izaya asked as he was sat down on his couch; Shizuo sat down next to him and turned on the TV.

"My name is Shizuo Heiwajima but you always called me Shizu-chan. Your name is Izaya Orihara but I always call you flea."

"And whose apartment is this?" Izaya asked looking around the large apartment.

"This is your apartment, that desk over by that large window is your desk where you work. You're an information broker and you have a secretary named Namie….do you remember any of that?"

"Nope….Shizu-chan right?"

"Uh...Yea you also have two younger twin sisters name Mairu and Kururi do you remember them?"

"No." Shizuo pulled a picture frame form the coffee table and showed Izaya the two girls. Izaya just starred at them with a blank expression.

"Are you my brother?" Izaya asked looking at the blonde with a sweet smile on his face; that convinced Shizuo that Izaya was not himself.

"Uh no I'm your boyfriend." Shizuo said shyly.

"Good I was hoping for that." The blonde straitened when he felt Izaya wrap his arms tightly around his waist and kissed him sweetly on the cheek.

"Loom flea I'm going to put on the movie that we watched on our first date maybe that will give you your memory back."

"Whatever you say baby."

_5 minutes later….._

"Ahhhhhhhhh! Shizu-chan this movie is scaring me." Izaya almost chocked Shizuo to death with his arms constricted around the blonde's neck and his face shoved deep into Shizuo's chest. Shizuo quickly turned off the movie and hugged the informant that was curled up and shaking in his lap.

"Sorry flea, I thought it might help." Shizuo was shocked to see tears start trailing down Izaya's face; he bent down and kissed the brunet sweetly on the cheek.

"Shizu-chan is so kind." Izaya said smiling up at the blonde; he moved up and nudged his lips against the ones in front of him.

"We used to do that to right?" Izaya asked curiously between kisses.

"Yea." Shizuo said against Izaya's lips; he gasped when Izaya pulled away and stood up from the couch. The informant grabbed Shizuo's hand and pulled him towards the bedroom.

"Can we Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked as he sat down on the edge of the bed, smiling the sweet smile again.

* * *

><p>Shizuo slowly opened his eyes to a bright light shinning threw Izaya's curtains and the feeling on someone's lips on his forehead. He looked up to see Izaya hovering over him with that evil smile; seeing that smile made Shizuo realize Izaya had gotten his memory back.<p>

"Good morning baby." Izaya said rubbing their noses together.

"You got your memory back?" Shizuo asked just to make sure he really did.

"Yep, I guess last night when my head was being pounded against the headboard it all came back to me…well that wasn't the only thing getting pounded last night." Izaya said kissing Shizuo on the forehead again; Shizuo moved up on his elbows, pushed the brunet back down and laid his head on Izaya's chest. Izaya's body was cold as always, which was good because the summer air was heating up the room to an unbearable temperature. Something in the blonde's body made him think that the summer air wasn't the only reason why the room was so hot.

"Hn…I guess we can sleep for a little bit longer." Izaya sunk down into the bed with Shizuo curled up in his side.

Finally Shizuo understood what the feeling in his body was every time he was with Izaya …it was love. Shizuo had never felt this kind of love for someone, I mean he did love his brother and his friends but this kind of love was different. It was a mixture a pure love for a person, a person you could go a day without and a mixture of annoyance and hate for that same person. Shizuo did love Izaya but he also found some kind of annoyance which was almost funny. He really like this new feeling of love…it felt good making it a feeling Shizuo wanted to feel every day. It would be nice to wake up in someone's arms like this every day, to have someone wake you up in strange ways and be able to cook you delicious meals...and eventually start a family together. It was a good feeling that Shizuo wanted to hold onto for eternity, with the informant he loved and hated so much.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I wanted to make this a really sweet ending so I hoped you liked this! I think if people don't think it's to OOC I might make an Epilogue of the two having a family together, or being married. Something like that I mean and I really hope this last chapter wasn't to OOC. But well this website is called "Fan fiction" so it's not a crime to write your fantasy's about how the characters be together! Anyway I really hoped you liked this and get ready for my next fanfic which will be as adorable as this one! Reviews are always loved :)<strong>


End file.
